The Mystery Behind Her Face
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Hinata must make it through a crazy year of high school. Not only that, but she must keep her family's secret untold. What will she do when she starts to fall for a human boy? Warning: Contains vampires! R&R please... HinataxNaruto
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, or the series itself. In fact, I pretty much don't own anything.

A/N: Wow! I guess I must really be obsessed. Well, okay, with vampires! After all, I'm making a freakin' story about it. I guess this idea just popped into my mind at random. Hinata always seemed so light to me along with the rest of her family, so I made them vampires. (Wow, I think I really do need to go to a psychologist.) Hehe...well I hope you enjoy!

Warning: If this story relates to any other story on fanfiction, it is pure coincidence. I did not steal this idea!!

* * *

1

Meeting

_The hallway, it's so crowded. Why is everyone so loud? _

I looked down at my schedule. It appeared that Ninjutsu was my first class of the day. I swiftly made my way to Room 108. The hallway was still filled with "shinobi." Some were showing off their pathetic skills. They threw sharp weapons at one another. What were they called again? Kunai, shuriken, knives?

Any who, they were pathetic. They could barely cut through a human's body, let alone mine. When I reached the classroom, I found that only few were seated down. Rows were still very much empty, and the people that had arrived all sat in a big cluster on the opposite side of the room.

I decided to stay away from them, knowing that I hadn't feasted for a couple weeks now. It would be of their best interests to stay away from me. I took a seat near the back of the room near the corner. Nobody noticed me so far. Maybe I was doing a good job of disguising myself. I almost wanted to pat myself on the back for a job well done. However, my job wasn't over just yet.

Just then, a large mob of students came running in the door with barely a second to spare. The bell just rang and everyone was seated. People began to fill up my side of the room, though they were standing clear of the back. Instead, most of them headed toward the front of the room. Nobody dared to look back at the "new girl."

It seems as if nobody wants to let me it. I guess it is in their best interests however. After all, my kind doesn't usually associate with the humans.

Just then, a tall, lean male specimen walked in the room. I couldn't see much of his face, for it was covered with a dark mask that covered almost everything but his eyes. His eyes. They were beautiful. There wasn't much to them, only gray sparkles gleaming every time he said something. My mind was completely at ease at that point. That is until the door burst open with the sound of "I'm sorry," coming out of someone's mouth.

I tried to look at the student, but other's heads were in my way. The teacher merely pointed for the young student to sit. I looked around the room, seeing that the only available seat was by me.

_Oh, poor boy. I'll try not to hurt you._ I thought as he made his way up the aisle.

I scooted my things over to make room for the late student. When he reached the seat, I finally got a chance to glimpse at him. I peeked out of the corner of my eye, considering that I didn't want to get caught.

His hair, it was very odd. Blonde streaks filled through out, and his face seemed determined. He wore a headband, maybe it was something to prove his shinobi skills? I then looked around the room to see that everyone was wearing one except for me.

I straightened my back and looked up at the board. Sensei had written the eighteen ninjutsu skills up on the board. They were listed in several columns as he turned to explain each of the concepts.

I absorbed every word he said, thinking that it would be part of my cover. One caught my attention though. Taijutsu. It is when one uses only one's body as a weapon. It truly is an interesting concept, and I should probably examine into that one later.

Just then, Sensei told us to break into two to discuss thoroughly about the concepts. I looked around the room as shinobi started to get up one by one and found a partner to work with. I looked down and sighed. Maybe I wasn't doing such a good job after all.

Just then, I saw that the boy that had been late to class turned to face me.

"Would you like to be my partner?" He said.

My head suddenly jerked up. My eyes met his.

"Sure." I could barely hear a sound coming out of my mouth. Was I that quiet?

The boy smiled. It was huge grin filled with ecstasy. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

I felt heat seeping through my face. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata." He smiled.

My heart flushed. What was this? He brought warmth to my cold-blooded heart.

"Nice to meet you too, Uzumaki Naruto."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Oh wow! I realize that this chapter is short, however I am only getting started. For now, it must do. Please review, I would like to know what you think of my brilliant vampire-ness plan. If you don't like it, then you can very well say that you don't. Hehe.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2: Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

2

Identity

I barely had the chance to say 'Nice to meet you' when the bell rang. The students flooded out of the room. As for "Naruto" and myself, we followed right behind. Our teacher, Kakashi, waved for Naruto to come over.

If I were to guess, it was because of his little entrance earlier. I continued my way down the hall, looking down at my schedule. My next class was Weapons 101. Maybe I can find out more about these _shuriken_ or _kunai._

The class was held outside in a small field. We were met by Iruka-sensei who was waving at us as we took a seat on one of the rusted, wooden benches. Once again, I tried to stay clear of everybody, however, when all the seats were taken, a girl was forced to sit by me. Oh, how I feel sorry for her. Luckily, I'll be going hunting tonight.

Iruka-sensei started the class by pointing out each of the weapons. He started with the basics and worked up to the more advanced; explaining the origins, and techniques that go along with them. When he reached the end of his lecture, he asked for a student to demonstrate.

The girl beside me raised her hand up high. I eyed her, seeing that she carried a large scroll on her back. What was that used for anyway?

Sensei reluctantly called on her. Though he seemed a little, irritated maybe. "Go ahead Tenten."

So that was the girl's name! _Tenten_. It's very odd.

She stood up, when she heard her name being called and made her way to the front. Positioning herself in the right stance, as was instructed, she aimed for a target placed on a nearby tree. My head swung with the movement of the shuriken. Amazing! It landed right in the middle!

Iruka-sensei clapped his hands slowly. "Well done, Tenten. You may take a seat now."

The young girl bowed, and walked back.

Iruka-sensei turned back. "Now, let's practice! Each of you line up in front of one of these trees." He pointed out the trees. Some were behind him, while others were out to the side. I found myself venturing off, and going for one that was spread away from the others.

Tenten and her little group headed off to the opposite side of the field. I turned to look back at them. Tenten unrolled her scroll and a bunch of weapons flew out within mere seconds. My mouth dropped at the sight.

When I turned back to my own station, I caught a glimpse of Naruto watching me as he walked by. What was he doing? Didn't he have class?

Knowing him, he was probably skipping, and being as easy going as I am, I decided not to rat him out. After all, he was the first one to accept me. Well, not exactly, but he was nice.

Sensei walked by each of us, examining our techniques. When he reached me, he stopped. His face seemed to be concerned about something.

"Hinata, is it?"

I stopped in mid-stance and nodded back at him.

"I must hand it to you, your technique is fine, but may I ask you a question?"

I pondered for a bit. What could it be? "Yes sensei."

"The color of your eyes. They're almost translucent. Does your family have a special ability?"

I bowed and nodded. "Yes sensei."

He nodded in admiration. "You know, not many people are graced with that gift. I hope you're greatful."

I nodded softly, and continued with my training when he walked off. This wasn't so bad. The target wasn't as hard to hit as I thought it would be. Then again, my sharper eyes could be the cause of that.

When our practice time was over, Iruka-sensei called us all back. He wanted to show us another exercise. However, this one was about dodging the so called weapons. It was pretty simple.

We were to start off in one place and dodge any weapon that came near. It sounded simple, but was it really? Tenten, once again, volunteered to go first. Everyone circled around her. To make it harder, she had to take kunai from all directions.

She did it all perfectly, not standing within a five foot radius from any of them. She had always jumped up or ducked before one had the chance to break her little shield of defense.

Before I knew it, everyone had gone, and it was my turn now. I looked around and gulped. A few of the students had to sit out, for they had been hit by a few of them. Luckily, I have an advantage over everyone here.

I stepped into the middle of the circle and stood in my stance. If I were to get hit by one of these, it could be the end of all of it...my hard work, shattered. This was not only a small exercise for me, but it was also something that could reveal my family's secret.

Iruka-sensei started the whole thing off. It was all too easy in the beginning. My Byukugan helped me out with a lot of it. However, when they all threw it at once, I felt a kunai slash through my left arm.

_Oh no! I've been hit._was all I could think before I landed on the ground, my feet firmly planted on the grass. I felt the stares of my fellow classmates, then looked down at my "hurt" arm.

As expected, there was no blood nor chakra.

Everyone gasped. What they had seen, was pure evidence that I was different! The sole thought of running crossed my mind. I have failed my mission!

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I wish I could explain to you what happened, however, if I did, then there wouldn't be the next chapter, now would there? Hehe. Please tune in, oh, and of course review!! Sorry, it took me awhile to update. My schedule has been pretty busy, and I'm trying to focus on some of my other fanfics to get them finished. I hope you like it, PLEASE TELL ME.


End file.
